Hasta Siempre
by Siria Atlante
Summary: Ya esta! Ahora si que ya no lo sigo, que en teoria se havia acabado. Aunque gracias a los reviews me convencí de hacer la segunda parte. Muchas gracias a todos!
1. Carta a Harry

**_Delirios de la autora_**: _Me hiba a poner a escribir el 3r chap de Lagrimas pero estos días he estado un poco rara, solo tenía ganas de chillar y seguir chillando._

_Así que como no es plan de quedar como una loca histérica (que en realidad es lo que soy ^^U) pensé en escribir este minific._

_Sin más dilación os dejo con el fic mas corto que he escrito hasta ahora, que por cierto es auto conclusivo._

** ****************Hasta siempre*****************

Querido amor mío:

Es la primera y la última vez que te llamo así, aunque a decir verdad me hubiera gustado hacerlo al despertarme todos los días de mi vida.

Pero nunca más lo haré. Me he artado de vivir un sueño, que aunque sea maravilloso se que nunca se realizara.

Ahora que lo tengo por seguro puedo decirte tan abiertamente como me es posible esto: me he cansado.

Me he cansado de estar siempre a tu lado cuando me necesitas sin recibir algo a cambio. Se que en eso se basa una amistad, pero en el fondo de mi corazón siempre he deseado que fuera algo mas que eso.

Me he cansado de ayudarte en todo para obtener un simple gracias como recompensa, pero sobre todo me cansado de ver como siempre que alguien te hace daño vienes a llorar a mi. Cansada de que después de que alguien te haya roto el corazón yo tenga el trabajo de recomponer los pedazos. Para que? Para que seguidamente vuelvas a ir con alguien que lo volverá a romper.

Estoy convencida de que muchas veces muestras esa tranquilidad por que sabes que siempre podrás ir a llorar en el hombro de esa que siempre estará ahí para consolarte.

Pero sabes? Soy yo la que necesita ser consolada, la que a querido llorar durante años sin tener a nadie sobre el cual descargar toda mi frustración, la que te ha visto siempre tan cerca y tan lejos, tan mío y a la vez tan ajeno.

En muchas ocasiones me desperté llamándote a medianoche, en mis peores pesadillas veía como te perdía pero al despertar el impacto contra la realidad era mucho peor: tu nunca estabas a mi lado y comprendía que jamás podría perderte porque nunca llegarías a ser mío.

Estoy cansada, muy cansada. Se que nunca querré a nadie como te querido a ti, al fin y al cabo has sido la persona mas importante para mi en estos últimos 10 años.

Pero creo que me merezco una oportunidad de ser feliz. Se que si no es contigo será difícil conseguirlo pero aun así debo intentarlo. Por eso te pido un favor: no me busques. Me voy a algún lugar en el que me sienta a gusto y que no me recuerde a ti, aunque eso sea imposible ya que incluso el objeto más cotidiano me lleva recuerdos de alguna anécdota a tu lado. 

Como puedes suponer, no le diré a nadie mi destino, ni yo misma lo se. Tengo la sensación que mi destino es ningún lugar pero míralo por el lado bueno: tú solo perderás una amiga de entre todas las que has ido conociendo durante estos años. Yo lo perderé todo: te perderé a ti.

Quisiera desearte suerte, es lo que te mereces, pero por primera vez voy a ser egoísta y a la única que le deseare suerte será a mi misma. La necesito para poder empezar una nueva vida en la que jamás volveré a sentir de tus labios mi nombre.

Siempre ocuparas la parte más grande de mi ser y eso permanecerá hasta el día en que deje este mundo. Quizás en otra vida nos encontremos, aunque no creo en la reencarnación. Ves, estoy huyendo de ti y ya pienso en volver a encontrarte incluso de la manera menos probable que existe.

No puedo seguir escribiéndote, si lo hago creo que voy a arrepentirme y eso significaría volver a ser la única mujer en la tierra que parece que no llegaras a querer nunca.

Siempre te amaré Harry Potter 

Fdo: Hermione

_Woooo, espero que os haya gustado y ya que habéis llegado hasta aquí dejadme un review, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, pero tampoco os paséis sin para mal U_U_

_Nos seguiremos leyendo muy pronto muajajajaja._

Kises a todos!!!!

Syria®

"Miembro de la orden Siriusana"


	2. Carta a Hermione

**_Delirios de la autora_**: Jamás pensé que recibiría un solo comentario de este fic, es más, pensé que muy poca gente lo leería ^^U. Pero como el fic los ha suscitado he decidido hacer la segunda parte a petición de algunos. La verdad es que siempre que escribes una historia te imaginas más cosas pero no pensé que las tendría que acabar escribiendo xDD

Bien, os dejo con la historia, pero antes de eso, contestar los reviews, que siempre se reciben con mucha ilusión ^__^

**Lian-Dana**: Nas wapa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Yo también ando escasa de ideas, pero espero que algo se me vaya ocurriendo rápido para escribir más U_u. Espero que sigas rápido Married ¡que me tienes en ascuas!

Byes!!

**Bere Radcliffe**: Asias! A mi también me gusto mucho tu fic, y más aun por que fue por lo que empecemos a hablar ^_~. Espero ver muy pronto ese capitulo del fic de Dudley 

Besitos!!

**Gisela**: Hola hermana Siriusana xD Si, a mi me da mucha penita que Harry siempre pase de Hermy, por eso en esta segunda parte ya he puesto un poco mas positiva la cosa, dentro de lo que cabe, claro ^^U.

Asias por leer!

**Jean Paul**: U_U te escribí un mail para ver que sugerencias me dabas pero he estado esperando un tiempo y no me ha llegado nada, no se si por que no lo recibiste o por que al final decidiste no decirme lo que tenias pensado. 

Así que he tenido que publicar esto solita, espero que al menos te guste ^^U.

Ayos!!

** Beli*Potter*de*Radcliffe**: Me alegro de que te gustara ^O^, realmente tu review fue uno de los que me acabo por convencer para hacer esta segunda parte, que también estará escrita en forma de carta pero esta vez será de Harry para Hermione. Espero que te guste!!

Chaus!!

**Aleirba**: Pues si, aquí tienes la continuación y como bien decías es una carta, lo malo es que harry estará un poco frustrado por que por primera vez Hedwig empezara a fallar en el trabajo, ¡habrá que despedir a esta incompetente! xDD. Espero que te guste!

Bye bye!!

**Mabita**: Jajaja, muy gracioso tu review, yo tampoco creo que llegara a estar toda la vida babeando por un tío que no me merece, lo estuve mas de un año entero y jamás lo volvería a repetir, aunque ahora el chico en cuestión sea mi novio y nos vaya muy bien ^^U. Pero es una situación que no se la recomiendo a nadie U_U.

Y ya sabes, si alguna vez necesitas desahogarte aquí tienes a una amiga para hacerlo 

^_ ~

Muchos besis!!

**Sarita**: Chica, muchas gracias por el comentario critico xDDD aunque no hacia falta que me fueras de experta, que al fin y al cabo las dos somos unas aficionadas ^^U. 

Y lo de separar bastante lo hago por que no canse la vista, por que leerlo en la pantalla ya es suficientemente engorrosos como para que encima este todo atachonado #_#

Weno, a ver si quedamos un día y eso eh.

Dew!!

**Thortine**: Ais, hermanita, que la historia sea corta no significa que el review también haya de serlo …U_u Bueno, de todas maneras te agradezco que siempre me estés apoyando y todo eso.

Te quiero un montón!! ;***

** aLe WeAsLeY** : Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, aquí tienes la segunda parte que espero que te guste tanto como la primera. Y bueno, aunque a mi tampoco me acaben de ligar Harry y Hermion fue en la pareja que primero pensé al escribir ese día ^^U. Si no te gusta nada nada imagínatelo con otros xDD.

Asias!!!

**Minaya**: Holas wapa!! Que tal va eso?? Me ha gustado mucho que te leyeras el fic, yo estoy ansiosa por volver a leer algo de Aton, ese niño me tiene enamorada. Y por pedir, también me gustaría ver algún dibujillo más xD

Besitos!!

#_# jamás había contestado tantos reviews a la vez _U, es muy gratificante por eso!

^__^ Muchas gracias a todos!!

** ****************Hasta siempre*****************

Querida hermione:

No sabes por todo lo que he pasado desde que te fuiste.

Al principio te di la razón y pensé en hacerte caso en lo que me pedías: no buscarte. Sabía que durante todo el tiempo habías sido para mi solo un simple paño de lagrimas, un desahogo para cuando estas desesperado. Decidí dejarte marchar, al fin y al cabo era tu decisión y yo no era nadie para hacer que la revocaras.

Pero ya ha pasado un año y aun no se nada de ti. Hedwig ha llevado cientos de cartas que te tenían por destinataria pero siempre ha vuelto con la carta en el pico, no se si porque jamás te ha encontrado o porque cuando lo ha hecho no has querido ni saber lo que te escribía.

¿Pero sabes una cosa? No aguanto más esta soledad, siento que a cada segundo que pasa mi vida se extingue y necesito del fuego de tu alma para reanimarla.

Al pasar los meses me dado cuenta de una cosa, que nunca quise a ninguna de aquellas chicas, realmente lo que me hacia sentir bien era estar acurrucado en tus brazos, recibiendo todo ese cariño desinteresado. 

He llegado a pensar que el verdadero motivo por el cual siempre andaba con mujeres era para acabar siempre a tu lado, pero por aquel entonces no me daba cuenta, estaba muy ciego para ver que realmente lo que mi corazón necesitaba había estado siempre a su lado.

Ya no hay ni un solo momento del día que no piense en ti y ningún sueño que no te tenga como protagonista. Muchos días, al despertar noto en la piel el aroma y la calidez de la tuya pero muy a mi pesar me doy cuenta que son meros reflejos de los pensamientos que surcan mi mente durante la noche. Y es que a veces me gustaría no salir de esos sueños en los que los dos estamos juntos y sin ninguna preocupación, en un lugar ideal donde nos amamos hasta quedar saciados el uno del otro.

He tenido que pasar el peor año de mi vida para entender que mi existencia no tiene ningún sentido si no la paso a tu lado. Por eso mismo he decidido encontrarte y no me importa el tiempo y el esfuerzo que en ello emplee, porque pienso buscarte hasta que ya no me quede ni un solo aliento más.

Me gustaría que leyeras esta carta, porque quizás así no haría falta que emprendiera este viaje sin destino y sobre todo por que espero que entiendas que siempre te he querido.

Mañana mismo parto a encontrarte, ya lo saben todos: la familia Weasley, Remus, nuestros antiguos profesores de Hogwarts… toda esa gente que ha llorado tu ausencia durante todo este tiempo. La mayor alegría que ahora podría darles es traerte de regreso a casa pero en el caso de que llegara a verte temo que no quisieras regresar conmigo. En parte se que no me lo merezco y por eso quiero decirte que lo siento, se que no te hice el caso que te merecías pero creo que ya he pagado mi castigo.

Te amo Hermione Granger e iré hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta para podértelo decir en persona. Y en el caso de que me perdones, demostrártelo con acciones por toda la eternidad.

Fdo:Harry potter

**_Delirios de la autora_**: Ahora si!! Ya no sigo mas!! Que en teoría esto era un fic auto conclusivo. Me da la impresión de que esta segunda parte me ha quedado muy pastel U_U pero ahora imaginad lo que queráis, yo por mi parte imagino un final muy al estilo de películas romanticonas, así como:

Hermione: (todo esto con voz de culebrón): Harry, no puedo, renuncié a ti y no quiero sufrir de nuevo Ç_Ç

Harry: No Hermione, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y jamás te haré sufrir, al contrario, me esforzare para que cada día que pase seas mas feliz que el anterior

xDDD y tal y tal, y volverán, se casaran, tendrán Jamesitos y Lilyscitas y vivirán eternamente en Hogwarts como profesores internos ( ya ni aurores, ¿para que hacerlos sufrir con cuatro mortifagos que queden por ahí sueltos?? xDD) 

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho, y aunque ya sea el final de los finales me gustaría saber que os ha parecido. Ya sabeis; reviews!!!

Besitos a todos!!!

Syria®

"Miembro de la orden Siriusana"


End file.
